diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tora Inoue
Tora Inoue is the first daughter and second child and the demon hunter of the wealthy Inoue family. Tora is the 21-year old daughter of Hotoke Inoue and Harumi Inoue. She is the younger sister of Ryuu and the older sister of Isamu, Fumiko, Ayumu, and Nanami. She is also the older half sister of Yui Komori. She is the oldest niece of the late Ichiro Inoue and the oldest granddaughter of the two previous heads of the Inoue Household. Appearance Tora has dirty blonde hair from her mother and green eyes from her father. She is slender and has fair skin. She wears a black leather suit with a that has black heels when she goes on demon hunting. On rainy days, Tora wears a black rain coat. Personality Tora is very tomboyish and is very ruthless when it comes to her job. She's very merciless when hunting demons, believing that they deserve to die in a cold and painful way because they had always did the same to her kind for centuries. Tora shows to be prejudiced against demons saying that they are incapable of loving and understanding emotions. Despite all this, Tora does have a soft spot, this is shown she's playing with her younger sister Nanami. Tora values humanity greatly. Tora believes that mankind is the superior species and they were made for greater things. She's a strong believer in God, saying that they were created to destroy the demons that impurity the world that was meant to be beautiful and pure. Tora shows to be strong willed (something that she shares with Yui her illegitimate half sister) and is very independent. She's very selfless and brave. This is shown very often when she risks her own life to help her fellow hunters. Tora shows to hate the rules of noble society because she is forced to wear dresses during gatherings. In fact, she strongly hates dressing up. History Tora was born in the wealthy Inoue household as the first daughter and second child. At a young age Tora trained to be a demon hunter since the Inoue family were a long time demon hunters. Relationships Hotoke Inoue Hotoke is Tora's father. Tora is not close to her father because of his business travels and him cheating on her mother. Hotoke also disproves of her demon hunting career despite that he was never there for her. Harumi Inoue Harumi is Tora's mother. Tora is much closer to her mother than she is with her father. Tora wants to make her mother proud of her. Tora also made a promise with her mother to keep on an eye on her younger brother Ayumu. Ryuu Inoue Ryuu is Tora's eldest brother. Isamu Inoue Isamu is Tora's younger brother. Fumiko Inoue Fumilko is Tora's younger sister. Ayumu Inoue Ayumu is Tora's younger brother. Because Ayumu is training to be a demon hunter like her, Tora is very proud of her younger brother but she does want him to be careful due to the many of her fellow hunters were killed by demons. Nanami Inoue Nanami is Tora's youngest sister. Tora seems to enjoy playing with Nanami a lot. Tora is very protective of Nanami and will not take lightly of any threats towards her sister. Tora has often tells Nanami stories about great demon hunters and their legacies. She takes care of Nanami when the staff is unable to sometimes. Tora does shows to be worry about Nanami's well being. Yui Komori Yui is Tora's younger illegitimate half sister. They have the same father but have different mothers. Historia Historia is the mysterious girl that lives Tora's household. Abilities As a demon hunter, Tora is very skilled. Gun shooting Tora is able to at any demon if that is unaware of her. Arching Tora is skilled at arching and is able shoot arrows at a fare distant. Trivia * Tora's name means "Tiger". * She is the female member of her family to be a demon hunter in hundreds of years. * Tora is the only demon hunter that is truly prejudice against demons. As most demon hunters don't seem to care about theor jobs. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Hunters Category:Inoue Family Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Adults Category:Daughters Category:Yui's Family Category:Nieces Category:Granddaughters Category:Homeschooled Category:Grandchildren Category:Leaders Category:Alive Category:Noblities Category:Murderers Category:Supportive Characters Category:Combat Able Characters Category:Anti-Villains